New Year
by Brickhead1992
Summary: Loliver fluff sorry suck at summaries.


Disclamer: I do not own hannah montana

A/N: I wrote this on New years Day at 12 so i was like half asleep sorry if its bad i think it's cute but who knows

* * *

There he was just sitting there on the coach in front of the TV watching the ball drop. He was quiet and looked like he was concentrating on something. Across the room she was counting down with her best friend. The look in her eyes was loving as she tried to get closer to him.

Oliver's POV

'_Why does she have to be my best friend? The one I've known since preschool.' _I thought, trying to find a way to kiss her at midnight. _'I have 7 minutes left to find her.'_ I knew what I'd do when he found her could ruin our friendship forever. I turned around to see if I could find her. _'Where would she be?' _I had to take a double take cause out of nowhere there was an amazing looking girl sitting next to him. _'Wait… who's that? Lilly what?' _

"Lilly?" I asked when I saw it was her.

"Yeah, Oliver?"

"WOW… you look in-incredible." I shuttered.

"Thanks, I didn't even know you were here. Oh and you don't look so bad yourself." _'She complemented me… what?'_

Lilly's POV

"So… who you gonna kiss in like 2 seconds?" _'Please, Please, PLEASE say me.'_

"Well let's find out?"

"Wha…" I was cut off but everyone counting back.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." Before she could say one someone's lips crashed on hers.

Oliver's POV

'_I have to do it.' _Before I knew it she was about to say one and without thinking I kissed her. I was surprised when she deepened the kiss. When we pulled apart I had a smile plastered on my face. I was happy when I saw she had the same smile on hers.

Lilly's POV

I was smiling and so was he. _'What does this mean?' _

"Oliver?" I broke the silence between us.

"Yeah?" It was then I noticed everyone in the room looking at us. My face flushed.

"Lilly? Can I ask you something?" His face flushed too. _'He must have noticed all the people too.'_

"Go ahead." I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help though.

"Wil-will you…come with me for a second?" he asked grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Well do you want to be my-my girlfriend?"

"Uh… yeah I really like you and I'd love to."

"Best New Years Ever!" He said and then I pulled him down and kissed him again. When we heard everyone start clapping we pulled apart and turned to the big group of people that all had big smiles on their faces.

"Finally" someone said.

"I always knew you'd be together" another person said.

Then we saw Miley. She came out and pulled us into a giant hug.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. You guys are sooooo cute together." She started jumping up and down.

"Definitely the best NEW YEARS EVER!" We all said.

Oliver's POV

'_Miley what are you doing?' _I gave her a look that said exactly that. She saw it.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone." She said ushering everyone back in the house.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Okay where are we going to go?"

"We could go to the beach?" I suggested to her and she smiled.

We went to the beach and sat in the sand. Her head was leaning on my shoulder and mine was on her head. I was never this comfortable in all of my life. When she stared up at me I stared right back down.

"Lilly, I love you." I said self-consciously.

"I love you too, Oliver, always have." I smiled a goofy love-struck smile at her and leaned in and kissed her like I've never kissed a girl before.

When we pulled apart we smiled and went back to our original positions. From then on out I knew I'd never love anyone else as much as Lilly and by the way her eyes were full of love whenever she saw me I knew she would never love anyone as much as me.

Lilly's POV

There we were together and in love like no one has every loved another before I was absolutely ecstatic. I knew nothing could pull us apart and we'd both be devastated if something did.

I don't remember when I feel asleep but when I woke up I was in Oliver's bed but he was no where to be found. I walked out and towards the guest room and there he was sleeping like a baby. I went over to the bed and lied next to him he shifted a bit and opened his eyes a little to look at me. When he did he smiled the cutest goofy grin and wrapped an arm around me. After a couple seconds he was sleeping again with the smile still on his face and an arm still holding me lie a teddy bear.

* * *

A/N: Review please than you for reading.


End file.
